


The Great Distraction

by Kirimari46



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimari46/pseuds/Kirimari46
Summary: Enid Brown, a mafia assassin, is sent to kill the Spade Kingdom prince, Yuno Grinberryall. To do this, she had to blend in with the other college students and play the long game to accomplish her mission. There was only one problem, Zora Ideale was one great distraction.
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Original Female Character(s)





	The Great Distraction

Zora Ideale

What the hell was he doing? Since when did he become a person that stared at his phone? He almost did it again, searched for her number.

So many women at that campus, how come he fell for her? Did it have to be her?

Possibly, but not totally out of the question, the only mafia assassin on campus.

That was the age to not reflect too much. Have fun before the adult years came and swept all the leftover youth and energy they had. However, that didn't stop Zora as he lived inside his own head. Unconsciously, out of the corner of his eye, he searched for her. The threat to the Spade Prince. He was the only one who knew Enid Brown's true identity and what she was doing there. Always alone, in the shadows, she blended with the other students in the amphitheaters. People barely noticed her. A cold blooded assassin sent by the mafia to dispose of Prince Yuno.

It was strange however, the contradictions in her person. How come an assassin showed him such compassion when his father died only a few months ago? Why was she the only one who cared about how he felt? He was such an idiot to become attached to such feelings. He should've brushed her off from the beginning like he did to everyone else. Unfortunately for him, it was already too late. He was already the greatest distraction Enid could've asked for. It didn't help that Enid had perfect porcelain skin and piercing lilac eyes. She standed tall like a Greek statue and she wasn't afraid to show off how tough she truly was.

A few months ago, he would crash his head on the wall just with the thought, but in that moment, he left his apartment and headed to the house party that other students raved about throughout the previous week. Once he found out even Prince Yuno Grinberryall would be attending, he was certain she would be too. Like the moron he was, Zora went to fill his role as the distraction. Try once again to change her mind.

***

Enid Brown

Perfectly combed back strands of black and white hair. Her makeup complimented her skin tone. Red lips, eyeshadow that made her lilac glance even brighter. A black turtle neck covered her thin neck, but showed her defined abdomen. Her low rise pants hung loose from the belt which the end strap fell along her leg in a calculated angle. The rims of her pants tucked into her platform boots made the most meticulous folds at her ankles. A shiny silver bracelet and small earrings completed Enid's planned out outfit. The cigarette between her fingers was not an accessory she wore proudly, but with the amount of times she found herself with one in her hand, it might as well be.

As usual, Enid leaned on a dark corner of the house alone. Her eyes fixated on her target. If anything, bystanders would imagine Enid had a little crush. It wasn't like she was the only one observing Prince Yuno Grinberryall. Many of his fangirls filled the spacious living room and all had eyes on him. The only difference was that Enid wasn't interested in a romantic relationship. All she thrived for was one more accomplishment to her list. The one kill that would grant her the life she should've had from birth. About time her boss made her an executive, she was basically raised by the mafia. Her boss was the closest thing she had to a father figure after her parents died in a plane accident.

To be an executive mafia member was only a matter of time for her however, her accomplishments spoke for themselves.

Enid bit into her red plastic cup before she took another sip of whatever that drink was, because it wasn't a fruit punch, of that she was sure. Even though that was how it was advertised by a dude that passed nearby her.

All that time, her eyes were paralyzed on Yuno, who didn't move much himself. Enid was surprised when she found out the prince made an appearance to a loud, dirty party like that. She would've expected him in a more extravagant setting, ordered and civilized. By the looks of it, his friends convinced him to join them.

In the low lights, another figure caught her attention. She spotted that scarlet spiky hair anywhere. It was hard not to notice when Zora Ideale entered the room, at least for Enid wasn't. His attire didn't diversify from his usual black shirt, black pants and black combat boots. Sometimes he sported a brighter coat or windbreaker, but that was about it for his wardrobe. Whatever he did with the money his father left him, clothes were definitely not one of his biggest expenses. It didn't matter, especially since he would undress for her after the night was over.

He skimmed through the crowd and browsed every dark corner. He knew exactly how to find what he wanted. Enid's gaze fell onto him and followed every single step.

Prince Yuno, who?

Their eyes locked before he turned to the kitchen. He was such a sight she might stammer from her feet, trip and fall. Sometimes she forgot where she was or what her mission was on that campus. She liked to play the long game with her targets and allowed herself to have fun at her job. Sometimes, maybe too much fun.

She took one last drag of her cigarette and disposed of it. Before Zora reached her corner, she lit another one, but didn't put the pack away. If she was right, he would want one as well. And right she was. In a silent exchange, their eyes said all the words. His warmth hoovered just over her skin.

"Following your little prey around?" Zora asked before he puffed a jet of smoke.

"I was. But now, you're here."

"Distractions before work. Your priorities are a little messed up."

"You're wrong." Enid pointed her cigarette to him. "My priorities are perfectly decent. Why would I want to ruin a good thing?"

She leaned to him as she freed one of her hands to pull him closer to her. There was no need to do anything else, since Zora's lips were already glued onto hers. It was ridiculous how fast he made her heart jump out of her chest. One of her hands pulled the fabric of his shirt while Zora's hand pressed the low of her back. In a steady pace, that hand traveled her body until it reached her hair. Enid deepened the kiss as she pressed herself against his chest. At that point, she had made clear what she wanted from him.

Zora broke the kiss, even after Enid reached his lips for more. Enid opened her eyes when his forehead caressed hers. His ocean eyes peered down on her, almost like he was searching for something on her face. Hesitation or regret.

"What is it?" Enid mumbled.

He held no reserves of what he wanted either.

"Don't do it."

"Zora, you know it's not that easy."

"Of course it is." his fingers pressed the back of her head. "Just drop the job, drop the mafia altogether."

"I can't. I've got big dreams. I want an extravagant life like the kids who have it all," Enid said, her brows lifted. "At this point, only the mafia can grant me what I want."

"And where do I stand in all that?" Zora whispered.

Her mouth made a straight line. He was doing it again. Over-complicating something that didn't have to be.

"Just because we're not the kind of couple that goes to the movies together, doesn't mean we're falling apart. Don't panic." she paused. "I'm perfectly happy with watching movies in your enormous bed."

"Apparently not."

Zora straightened his back and his hand fell from her hair. Enid didn't let him wonder far as she still had a grip on his shirt.

"I don't want to be far from you either."

Her words were like wrecking balls to all his dignity and morality. In that ballroom dance, they were always so close, but never close enough. In all of Enid's stunts, all she did was change the tune for Zora's sinking heart. Adjust her words and her expressions. She was sure only he would understand.

"Put on your dancing shoes and show me what to do. I know you've got the moves."

That's what he said when various couples started to slow dance in the midst of the chaos and drunken students. For three minutes, people put aside their solitude and found a pair. Others stayed around the edges and observed. It wasn't the normality for Enid to be in the center of the action. But when Zora pulled her hand and swinged her gently around the other couples, she melted into his touch and warmth.

***

The pillows of his bed were softer than the ones in her apartment. But Enid never told him that was one of the reasons why she prefered to stay in his apartment instead. The main reason was because it was a cozy space. Small, but tidy and fresh. Different from the sinister rooms and cold walls she was used to. When she managed her extravagant way of life, she would make sure every room of her expensive penthouse would be as accommodating as Zora's studio apartment. A place to remain in their slumber and watch movies while others went to their morning classes.

This would be a more pleasant scenario if Zora's taste in movies weren't questionable, to say the least. His cowboy movie collection was extensive and even so, they all were the same to Enid.

She shifted under the sheets to face the man by her side. Zora was focused on the screen on the wall like it was the first time he was watching that DVD. But Enid was sure she heard those awful lines before.

"What is it?" Zora's voice was still croaky. "Are you hungry?"

Enid didn't say a word, she let him interpret the bored look on her face.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You."

She moved in his direction until her naked body was glued to his. His side of the bed was always warmer. With one hand pressed against his chest, Enid lifted her head to kiss Zora's jaw. Zora grunted in reaction.

"And you think the lines of this movie are bad." he scoffed.

"Don't grunt. It 's disgusting."

Enid let her head fall back to Zora's shoulder and slid her arm across his chest. Since she wouldn't gain anything from him, she might as well close her eyes and nap.

"Tell me, how do you sleep at night?"

Enid remained unfazed by such a question. It's one those things you would ask anyone who was an assassin for a living. It would be one of the first question, actually. But at that time, Zora already made so many inquiries and that one question in particular never arose in the conversation.

"Because I'm a mafia assassin or because I loathe your taste in movies?"

Her tone was sarcastic which would normally make Zora scoff in the least. Not that time.

"The first one."

"I sleep like everyone else. With a gun on my bedside table."

"Only you do that."

Enid could still imagine the face Zora did when found the handgun by accident. Suits him well for prying.

Her eyelids fluttered open and peered upwards. His gaze was still on the movie, but his ocean eyes were staring at something else beyond the screen. He was either bored with the movie by then as well or he was wondering about things he shouldn't.

"Money or your life?" Enid's silvery voice brought him back to reality.

The corners of his lips tugged upwards, but his words didn't match.

"Bold of you to assume that I would want to live, and that I have money."

"And I'm the dark one." Enid scoffed. "And you do have money. What about your fathers heritage?"

"It's enough to pay the bills and tuition for now. It will end eventually."

Enid was trying not to scowl, but adding the tuition to the most prestigious campus in the Clover Kingdom plus a studio in the middle of the city. It was still a shit load of money. Damn rich kids.

"I don't need to ask your opinion." Zora said in a condescending tone.

"Judge me all you want, see if I care." Enid shrugged.

After a few moments of silence, Zora's arm reached for the woman who was almost asleep on his chest. His fingers traced her waist slowly, up to her shoulder, then slid back and found a comfortable resting place in the curve of her body.

"What happens when you finish the job?" he questioned.

Enid took one deep breath. That was the topic that was constantly brought up, the thing that clouded Zora's mind and kept him up at night. Or so Enid imagined.

"I go back to our base and let someone else deal with the clean up." she sighed and lifted herself to her elbow, above Zora's sour expression. Her hand moved to caress his cheek. "I don't know how it ends for the both of us, but why do you need to know the end, my dear?"

"Because I can't afford to lose myself again."

His voice was tormented by the past. Enid's lips were in a straight line, not sure what to make of it. She found him when he was broken, then she filled his cup until it overflowed. It wasn't fair for her who wanted everything and not fair for Zora who just wanted her.

She shifted under the sheets as she pulled herself higher. The same elbow supported her weight, while her free arm pulled Zora's head to her chest. Her nose snuggled in his hair and her lips kissed the top of his head. In an embrace filled with uncertainties for the future and questions about the present. Zora's cheek lingered to her bare skin.

He was the only person outside her mafia family who she would not hurt. That she would protect in every shape or form. However, when she came to that conclusion, it was too late as they were already destined to end up hurt and sorrowful. Their unavoidable destiny awaited from the very first time their eyes locked and their hearts skipped a beat.

He was a lion and she was a tiger. Both fierce, but never together.

***

Outside the class, Zora stood tall in the light among his peers. His chin lifted up and confident. His smile came easier when he was away from her. It left her cheerless, but that was the truth. In fact, she should be focusing on her target instead of being distracted.  
Prince Yuno left before her, but it was simple to guess where he went. It was always the same sunny spot by the sunflowers outside. He sat alone in the staircase most of the time and gazed at the tall flowers. Sometimes, who Enid assumed to be his friends, joined him and shared idle were cheerful and loud. Meanwhile, Enid sat on the floor under the shadow of the perpendicular wall from where she observed her target while having a smoke.

From the windows above her head, Enid listened to conversations that passed by in the corridors inside the building. She learned more about the habits of rich kids that way. What they did between classes, what and where they ate, what they did to pass the time. All sorts of things. Future references for when she had an extravagant life of her own.

By the sunflowers in the morning, Yuno looked like he was trying to let some kind of evil away. Or just staring into space completely aloof. But Enid found it fun to try to come up with all the things that went through his head.

Sunflower in the evening, he took all that space. Always in the warm sunlight. How the hell was she to know why he spent so much time there.

When it rained, he would stand under the roof. His gaze never fell from the flowers. What was so compelling about them?

In her turn. no power could compel Enid to leave the evil shadows into the sunlight. Unless they held the power of being the greatest distraction that has ever lived.

"I found your smoking spot."

Enid swiveled her head to the sudden voice. It came from above. And sure enough, Zora's head and forearms peeked from the window. He fixated directly to Enid with an amused smile.

"Congrats. Now leave, you stand out too much and you're blowing my cameo." Enid waved him dismissively.

"I'm doing my job as your distraction. And a sunflower garden doesn't really suit you."

"Zora, seriously, I'm actually trying to work here!"

Without even noticing, she raised the volume of her voice. A few other students turned their eyes to her, but Enid was only focused on the Prince.

"You're smoking while staring like a creep and you should tune it down." Zora sighed. "For someone you should be blending in, you sure are loud."

"So you do know a thing or two," Enid sneered. "Have you considered a career in the mafia business?"

Zora shot her a look of disapproval.

"You shouldn't joke with that."

Enid puffed a cloud of smoke in his direction. After a moment of silence, Zora pulled out his own pack of cigarettes and asked Enid for a lighter. Which she threw upwards and he caught with ease. Meanwhile, Yuno moved to reach for his backpack. He took a book from it and opened on a marked page. Slow and long movements, his expression didn't alter from the absent look he always had.

"You really follow him everywhere? How doesn't he notice you?" Zora asked before he took a drag from his cigarette.

"He sees many of the same faces everyday. I'm just one more."

"This is extremely tedious."

"But it's required for the perfect kill." she responded after blowing a cloud of smoke.

"Why do you have to do this?"

The ashes from his cigarette fell by her side. Enid had to control herself not to let out a loud, tired sigh and instead took one last long drag of the cigarette.

"Because I want the perfect life." her face broke into a bleak smile.

"That's not the answer I want." his tone was demanding. "Tell me how you got in that position. Why you accepted it in the first place. What drives to do what you do. I want to hear all of it."

Enid allowed her gaze to lift from Yuno. If she had to guess, Zora's eyes never left her seating figure. In the shadow of the building, the blue in his eyes were more intense, they carried the dark secret between them.

Once again, she was asking herself why Zora wants to ruin a wonderful thing with all his thinking and panicking. It will end so soon, it should be perfect until then. There wasn't that much time left for them.

"It's a long story and you have class to attend."

"Come to the class with me. We can sit on the back and talk with no worries. It's in the larger amphitheatre."

"If you are that interested, why not just skip the class?"

"I can't afford the skip this class anymore." Zora took a last drag out of his cigarette and extended the smoking but of it to Enid. "Be a dear and dispose of it for me."

Enid sighed loudly, but took the but. On her way back inside, she passed Yuno. As insistivily as she stared at him, he never even lifted his eyes from the pages of his book. Before she entered the building, Enid made sure to put out the cigarettes properly before she threw them out. Her face was absent while she followed Zora to his class and to the back of the amphitheatre.

"What do you expect to accomplish with this?"

They had barely taken their seats before she questioned.

"All I want is to understand. That's all."

What he asked for was a luxury and he saw himself in a position to demand it. And Enid saw herself between a wall and a rock. Zora would judge her for it, because he couldn't understand what it was to not have anything. Not even a life to remember.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you get into the mafia?"

"I hope you understand I'm doing this because it's you," Enid whispered. Her gaze spread across the many heads around her. No one behind them. "When I was around five or six, my family took a trip to the Heart Kingdom. Everything was normal, it was just a family vacation. I had no idea what was happening. I remember my mother holding me tight and placing an oxygen mask over my mouth. There was a loud noise and I only understood what happened when I opened my eyes and I saw the sky. The plane crashed and my parents both died. I'm not sure if I mourned them. Or if there's a point to that, because I can't even see their faces anymore." she paused and shook her head. "I was alone for a few days and never went too far. We crashed into no man's land, I don't even know where we were. To this day, I have no idea how a man found me there. And you see, my boss is an emotional man despite his line of work. He wanted to help me find my parents, my home. But all we found was the crashed plane sight, still smoking and creaking. Under the circumstances, he took me in. It wasn't like anyone ever came to search for me anyways."

Zora interrupted her,

"You don't have any other family members?"

"Not that I know of," she clarified and then continued. "He trained me to be an assassin, just like he started when he entered the mafia. He found I had talent for it and no mercy. With his help, I developed my own style of killing and earned a nickname."

He raised a brow to her.

"Dracula Teeth."

Zora scoffed.

"Because of your canines?"

"That as well. But also because my scenes are bloody and I always shoot them twice, regardless. To make sure their ghosts don't come back to haunt me."

"Is your so-called 'perfect life' really worth this? Don't you ever regret it?"

"There's nothing to regret." Enid's then changed to a normal tone and some heads turned.

"Tune it down." Zora advised, his elbow hit her arm.

Enid's expression altered. She wasn't absent or neither did she have a blithe or agonized look on her face. She was at ease. Her mouth formed a straight soft line, the corner of her lips tugged upwards, but just barely, and her expression was relaxed. As the words came back to her, her sharp eyes softened.

"Stand tall with the choices you made high on your shoulders. Only when your knees buckle will you if it was a mistake." she whispered those words by memory. "That's what my boss always told me. I live by those words."

***

A/N:

Excuse me, but did someone ask for more Zora fics? BECAUSE I DID DAMN IT.

This man does not get the appreciation he deserves. And I've read somewhere before that you should write what you want to read, so that's exactly what I did.

To clarify, this is a modern/mafia/college AU. There is no magic or grimoires, but the Kingdoms withstand. And there's technology, as you probably noticed. Also, I made some of the characters older just so they could be in college at the same time as Zora and Enid. I mean, Enid needed a target and with the revelation of Yuno's backstory, it only made sense. Any other questions you want to make, you can always leave them in the comments!

Now let me tell you about a dream I had. (I'm sorry if this is too long)

I literally dreamt that I had a whole ass date with Zora. Hand holding, kissing, the whole thing. Then, all of a sudden, we were on a train with my mother. We left the train and we were to board another one so we could go back home. But Zora disappeared. When I turned back, I found him in the middle of other travelers and he had the saddest look on his face and was holding the hand of his child self. I ran towards him and hugged him as both trains left the platforms. He asked "Why would you do that?" and the dream ended.

I have no idea why. But it happened. Possible prompt for another Zora fic? Maybe, we shall see about that. I only know that my Zora obsession is too much. I even dream about him.


End file.
